Summer Drama
by A Silver Nightmare
Summary: Summer school is when idiots go back to school in the summer to learn things, but Ivypool's there for a different reason. From writing sarcastic essays to being the pro in band, Ivypool's the only entertainment that everyone has.
1. Signed Up

_**AN: Yeah...summer school for Ivy, but no the kind that she has to take. Something easy and stuff...**_

 _ **And Dovewing is a male in this fic. Don't you ever forget that. DON'T.**_

 _ ***(*)***_

"Ivypool!" called Dovewing from the kitchen downstairs.

Ivypool was on her bed, reading a book. She put her book down in annoyance.

"What?"

She headed downstairs, and took the steps two at a time. At least she was graceful enough to not fall down flat on her face.

"I've signed you up for summer school, English and band," Dovewing announced, "and I promised the neighbors that you'll babysit their children after lunch every day, including weekends."

Ivypool sat heavily on the nearest chair and slouched down. She wasn't worried about summer school, but she definitely didn't want to do babysitting.

"Do I at least get paid?" she asked. Ivypool imagined all the things she could do with the money.

"No, you don't. I'm making you do it out of kindness, though they did offer money to you. You're shift starts tomorrow until lasting for four weeks."

Ivypool shook her head in frustration.

"When does school start?" she inquired.

Dovewing shrugged, "I don't know, I think it starts tomorrow, at you'll have to wake up at six to walk there. You go to English first and then band."

Ivypool groaned as Dovewing sauntered out of the room. It was going to be a frickin' long summer.

*(*)*

 ** _AN: Awesome, right? Ivypool's gonna go to summer school, so that's more stuff for me to write about and more stuff for you guys to read about! (That is, if there's more than one or two people reading this.)_**

 ** _Please review!_**

 ** _-Silver_**


	2. First Day

_**Wednesday**_

 _ ***(*)***_

 _English_

Ivypool headed in the school just as the bell rang. The sun beat down on her, and she felt like she was being roasted alive in an oven at 50 degrees fahrenheit.

She wore a black men's tank top, red basketball shorts and sneakers so she could run home when summer school was over.

'Room 414, hm, where the heck is that?' she thought.

She bolted inside the classroom just as she saw it right in the middle where the teacher was starting to take roll.

"Guys, tell me if I pronounce your name wrong or if you have a nickname, m'kay people?" asked the red haired teacher in front of the class. Ivypool missed the intros so she didn't know what the teacher's name was.

"Hollyleaf Squirrel?"

"I'm here," Hollyleaf replied.

The teacher went through a bunch more names. While she did that, Ivypool yawned impatiently as her last name was at the end of the list. She tried taking sefies of herself on her phone, but she thought she looked like a ugly pig so she gave up.

"Ivypool White?" the teacher asked.

Ivypool made sure to wait a few seconds to stall some time before answering.

"Right here. And I go by Ivy."

The teacher nodded.

 _...few minutes later..._

"So, your assignment today is write an essay introducing yourselves and then I'll call everybody up to read it out loud in front of the class," the teacher said without any emotion.

There were a few groans in the class, because of course, everyone was in the class because they hated writing essays and doing presentations.

With the exception of Ivypool. Probably. She just hated doing presentations.

"Get to work. You have half the period and the rest of the period is going up here and reading it aloud."

Ivypool took out a piece of notebook paper and started writing.

 _ **My intro thingie for the class.**_

 _By Ivypool_

 _Hey people, my name is Ivypool, but you have to call me Ivy. I'm awesome, you're not, so you have to listen to me._

 _Let's just say that I hate bullies, and if you're one, you're not going to survive this summer, okay?_

 _Great. So I like chocolate, chips, cupcakes, reading, and being myself,_

 _That's it, okay? Man, it's a long essay, it looks to me more than 10 words. I don't wanna write anymore. I'm going to read a book now since I'm bored._

After time went by, the teacher made Ivypool present. She read it aloud.

There were giggles in the class and the teacher cracked a smile.

Ivypool still had no idea what they were laughing about. If it was her essay, she knew she made it straightforward enough so people can understand and made it not boring so people wouldn't fall asleep.

"What?"

The bell rang.

 _Band_

They just played a couple pieces and Ivypool made sure that she played the best and the loudest at the softest parts. Other people gave her dirty looks, but she glared back at them.

Obviously, Ivypool won the glaring contest.

 _After Lunch_

Ivypool sighed as she swaggered to her neighbor's house. She didn't even know what her neighbor's name was or whatever personal information Dovewing knew about them. Dovewing and Tigerstar.

Dovewing had handed her the keys to the neighbor's house that morning so she didn't have to stop by her house to pick up the keys. Their neighbor had left ten minutes ago.

Ivypool opened the door to her neighbor's house.

Loud squeels greeted her.

"Hello! Are you Ivypool?" asked a small brown-haired boy that looked about ten years old.

Another kid peeked at her from her hiding spot under the kitchen table.

"Yes and no. You can call me Ivy. What's up?"

"My name is Molewhisker and that's Cherryfall. I'm bored. I'm hungry. I wanna play!" Molewhisker answered.

Ivypool closed the door so the children wouldn't run out.

"So what'd you wanna do guys? You have lunch yet?" Ivypool asked, careful to not lose the children's attention.

Cherryfall held up a half-eaten burger.

"I'm eating right now. Molewhisker always says he's hungry, but he's really not."

"Hey!" Molewhisker protested.

Ivypool laughed. She remembered when she was little she also told her parents that she was hungry all the time because she just wanted a little piece of cake that they had.

It wasn't as boring as she thought. Babysitting the children was fun, even though she just ate some chips out of a cabinet and watched TV the whole time. The parents came home afterwards and were happy to see that the house didn't blow up.

 ***(*)***

 **AN: I think it's too long...yes, somewhere near 1000 words is long. The last chapter was normal, so don't say it's short. I don't put my full effort into this because they're humans and not cats.**

 **Please review! :3**

 **-Silver**


	3. If you won one million

**vfdjaksdddddddd**

 ***(***)***

Ivypool opened the door to her English class slowly. She peeked in, expecting to see monsters.

There were no monsters. It was just her other classmates.

"Sit down Ivy, you're gonna be late!" the teacher yelled. The teacher wore black shorts, a T-shirt that read MEOW, and pink flip-flops. Her flaming red hair was held back with a blue headband.

Ivypool grinned. The teacher, whatever her name was, remembered her name! How awesome.

The bell rang.

 _...a few minutes later..._

"Okay class," the teacher said, "Today's writing topic is "what would you do if you won one million dollars? I will be choosing a few people to present at the end of class."

A few kids groaned, but it as good enough as they didn't all have to present. That's what Ivypool thought.

She slouched down and went right to work. When she finished, she played agario on her mini laptop. She was the biggest badass cell in the game and was actually a star now since she just ate the green cell that had been eating parts of her team.

"Ivy!" Ivypool jumped up in surprise, and she started pressing w to release mass. She knew the teacher would tell her to shut the laptop.

"Are you done? You get to do that only when you're done."

"I'm done," Ivypool replied.

The teacher's amber orbs narrowed, "You're done? Well, then go up and present now."

Ivypool sighed and dragged herself in front of the room. She made a huge point of slouching to show that she hated presenting. The teacher either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Well, so...if I won one million dollars, I first would be really happy and run around screaming like everyone else would do. Then I would go deposit it in my bank for college. End of story."

A few kids laughed, but the teacher was not amused.

The bell rang for the end of first session.

"Guys, finish that for homework. Oh, and Ivy, make that essay longer and I'll be making everyone present tomorrow, thanks to you."

Ivypool ducked her head and ran out of the room.

 _Band_

"We're gonna play a very hard march called Miss Liberty March," the teacher, Mr. Blaze said.

The kids were silent as he passed out the piece.

Ivypool pretended to be a mature person like everyone else was, but she burst into laughter as soon as she saw the piece.

Her standpartner cracked a smile, and soon everyone was laughing.

"What's so funny," asked Toadstep with his clarinet, laughing his ass off.

Ivypool kept giggling after everyone else stopped laughing.

"This is so easy! You said a hard march."

"What, it is hard!" her standpartner, whatever her name was, said.

"Very easy," Ivypool informed her.

*(*)*

 _Babysitting hours_

"Ivypool!" Molewhisker burst out her neighbor's house just as she came into view. He was only wearing swim trunks and was holding a towel.

Cherryfall appeared from the door in purple bikini.

"Ew, put some clothes on!" Ivypool cried, covering her eyes.

"Go get changed, we're playing in the swimming pool in our back lawn today since mommy said we can!" Cherryfall shouted.

"Yeah, though she said you didn't have to come, but you would, wouldn't you?" Molewhisker asked.

Their begging eyes reminded Ivypool of a kitty's eyes on a facebook post. Big and wide, sparkly.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Yay! It's gonna be fun!" the kids shouted as she ran back to her house to change into swim wear.

 _...few minutes later..._

"Let's jump in!" Cherryfall cried.

Everyone jumped in at the same time. It was great and then played with beach balls and got sun tanned and all that kind of stuff.

*(*)*

 _ **AN: Sorry for now updating in a long time. xD This fic may take all summer.**_

 _ **Shoutout to Splitrain, WolfFrostTheMighty, Stormyfoot, and The Shining Moon for reviewing! :D**_

 _ **Don't forget to review, favorite and/or follow! (follow to get alerts when I update.)**_

 _ **Also, please check out Underestimated! (the new fic I published) I only got one review for that last chapter I updated. :( Help to get it to 12 reviews! There's only ten...I'll get more motivation to update!**_

 _ **Have a great day!**_

 _ **-Silver**_


	4. Huh

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...I wish I was taller._**

 ** _*(*)*_**

"Alright class, where's your homework for the what would you do if you had the one million dollars thing? Everyone has to present since Ivy screwed up and made you guys all do it," the teacher, who Ivy still didn't know what her name was, said.

Ivypool slouched in her seat.

'I wrote the best essay in the world,' she thought, 'what the heck is wrong with that?'

"Ivy? You're first up to present. I expect something longer than that time,' the teacher said sternly.

Ivypool didn't do any homework, but decided not to mention it. She would just figure something out, like she always did.

She walked up slowly, stalling for time.

I mean, some of you guys might think it's pointless, just get it over with already, but who knows what'll happen? The world might explode and you don't have to do the presentation or whatever it is that you hate but need to do!

That's exactly what Ivypool thought whole spending a few seconds travelling from one place to another.

Unfortunately, for her and possibly the whole class, the world didn't explode.

"Read it," the teacher commanded, while drinking her cup of coffee.

Ivypool sighed and did what she was told.

"If I won one million dollars, I first would be really happy and run around screaming like everyone else would do. Then I would go deposit it in my bank for college."

She looked up from her paper. That was all that she had from the day before.

"And?" the teacher pressed.

'What would the idiots in this class do if they won a million?' thought Ivypool.

"And then I would leave it in there because I'm going to win a bunch of internships and scholarships and stuff. And rewards. And possibly a few lotteries after that, so then the million dollars would still be rotting in my bank and I would take it out and use it for life."

"Great job! Everyone, clap for Ivy!" the teacher told everyone.

Everyone clapped. Ivypool could swear all the students besides her were a bunch of zombies that followed the teacher's every command.

"It's nice to see that you did your homework," the teacher nodded at her.

Then Ivypool played until the bell rang.

 _Band_

'We're going to play the march for next year, so if you're going to the advanced band next year, be sure to try to memorize it now!" Mr. Blaze called out.

"I'm going to take a picture of it," Ivypool whispered to her standpartner, who she didn't know what their name was. It was confusing 'cause everyday you had to sit next to some other random person.

 _Babysitting hours_

"Hey Ivy!" Molewhisker sat on the couch with Cherryfall when Ivypool walked into her neighbors house. They shared a large bag of barbecue chips while watching TV.

Cherryfall had her face stuffed full of chips, and on the table in front of the couch there were chocolate bars and all the awesome things that everyone liked to eat.

"Hi Molewhisker. Hi Cherryfall," Ivypool greeted them as she settled in-between them. They moved to give her space.

So apparently, they all sat there watching this Disney video of this guy named Heracules.

 _ ***(*)***_

 _ **Finally done. This is hard to write if you guys want it really long because I need to write about band, English, and when Ivypool babysits Cherry and Mole.**_

 _ **Notice: I may have a new fic coming up next week or next next week. It just depends, because I'm adopting an idea.**_

 _ **Please review? *adorable kitty eyes***_

 _ **-Silver ;)**_


	5. Free-write

_English_

Ivypool trotted in to her class 10 minutes after the bell rang. The teacher made a big deal about marking her late and gave her a lecture in front of the whole class.

"blah blah blah blah blah, could've blah been marked absent, blah blah," the teacher said sternly.

Ivypool nodded, and said she understood even though she didn't understand her.

The teacher just glared at her.

"See me after class," she told Ivypool.

Ivypool decided not to let that bother her while the teacher ranted on about parts of speech and details. She opened her laptop to play again.

"Miss Ivy, what do you think you're doing?" asked/shrieked the teacher as she fished from her desk a pink yardstick. The teacher carried it in her hands like a baseball bat and the whole class gave out a huge gasp.

"I'm not a girl," answered Ivy, thinking quickly for something to distract the teacher from beating her with a yardstick, "I think it's supposed to be 'Mr. Ivy.'"

"Really?"

The teacher dropped the yardstick in shock. Ivypool rolled her eyes. It was obviously a joke, but the teacher acted like it changed the rest of her life.

"Well then, I guess you could just write about it for class then. Today is free-write, and I expect it turned in tomorrow and it has to be over twenty sentences, "she said while glaring at Ivypool, "you guys can start it now, but every one sentence has to be a line so I could read it easily."

'I least we don't have to present,' thought Ivypool.

She started writing:

 _FREEWRITE_

 _Today my teacher got mad at me for being late. (1)_

 _I mean, she has quite a temper! (2)_

 _She started saying something I didn't understand since it used a lot of weird words. (3)_

 _Then she left me alone for a while. (4)_

 _She then started raging about details and parts of speech which I already knew. (5)_

 _Since I already knew it, I decided to play a game on my laptop. (6)_

 _Then the teacher started getting angry at me again for no reason. (7)_

 _She grabbed a yardstick from her desk and threatened to smack me with it. (8)_

 _I got scared so then I declared that I was a boy, even though there is absolutely no difference between both genders. (9)_

 _The teacher dropped her yardstick because probably she was scared of the power in declaring things randomly. (10)_

 _She almost tripped over her heels, but sadly she didn't. (11)_

 _It was sad because since she didn't fall and get a concussion, we still have English class. (12)_

 _If she got a concussion, she would be sent to a hospital. (13)_

 _Then the principle will probably play a fun game with us. (14)_

 _And then we can go home happy, with no homework! (15)_

 _Instead, she didn't get a fall, as I mentioned earlier. (16)_

 _Since she didn't, she got mad and gave the class homework. (17)_

 _The homework was free-write. (18)_

 _So I had to write this thing called free-write. (19)_

 _I think it's dumb, and I hate this. I'm done. (20)_

 _Band_

After the bell rang, Ivypool raced to the bandroom so she didn't have to talk to the English teacher, whatever her name was.

Band played the pink panther, America the Beautiful, Success March, and Jurassic Park.

Everyone thought it was hard, but Ivypool kept telling everyone that is was easy. '

But it was easy though.

 _Babysitting Hours_

"Hi Ivy!" called Cherryfall as she wiped the dinner table clean. Mousewhisker was in his room, playing video games.

"Hi," replied Ivypool.

She went to the couch and turned the TV on like she owned it. Like she owned the whole house. She went and got the movie, The Lion King out. It was her favorite, probably because it was about lions and lions were just giant kitties. Ivypool loved cats, and Tigerstar promised her that they'll adopt a few.

* * *

 **AN: Yaassss...I finally updated! About 800 words, and oh, TG Nurpsy, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad your happy, and not sleeping is bad for you (I'm sure that you're aware of) so go sleep and have a nice day! :)**

 **And to my other reviewers, in which a lot of you haven't reviewed in a while, please review for depressed kitty donations!**

 **1 review = 1 cupcake for the depressed kitties**

 **Also, I've published a fic called "A Shattered Promise" recently, and I'll really appreciate it you guys review (for criticism or whatever), follow, favorite this and A Shattered Promise if you guys are willing to.**

 **-Silver :)**


	6. No Trouble

_English_

"Okay people, pass all your homework to the front row!" yelled the teacher as everyone got in the classroom. Ivypool wasn't late, sadly, since now she wouldn't get to see the teacher get all fussy and angry at her. She hoped that next time she got late, she wouldn't be allowed to attend summer school anymore.

Ivypool loved band of course, but there was always a catch when it comes to good stuff, like ditching summer school that she didn't even need.

Ivypool passed her homework to the front of her row, and she sat back and relaxed since she didn't have to do a presentation today. But she also dreaded on what the teacher was going to teach.

To her surprise, instead of going up to her board and making sure people knew the parts of speech, the teacher took the stack of homework and sat down in a chair, taking a swig of coffee.

"I'm going to read your free-writes to the whole class," announced the teacher.

Ivypool felt a jolt of panic. She had written shit about the teacher, whatever her name was, and the teacher was going to re it aloud!

She decided not to listen though, so she wouldn't be tense.

After all, the bell rang before the teacher could get through the freewrites.

 _Band_

"Today is the last day of summer school band! But for the academic, the more boring academic classes, it will continue to go on to the next week," Mr. Blaze said.

"Okay," people agreed reluctantly.

Then they played Star Wars, the Flintstones, and Fiddler on the Roof.

Babysitting Hours

Ivypool, Cherryfall, and Molewhisker watched this movie called Frozen the whole time. It was fun, but Cherryfall kept singing let it go afterwards so much that it got on Ivypool's nerves.

* * *

 _ **AN: 1 cupcake donation for the depressed kitties. c'mon, there like, thousands of them, and more kitties will be depressed everyday! Thank you The Great Nurpsy for reviewing!**_

 _ **How about this time, 3 brownies for one review?**_

 _ **-Silver**_


	7. Finale (N0 more of this shit)

There is no more band...

Ivypool walked into the classroom in English. She was dreading the day since today was the day that the teacher was going to read her freewrite essay thingie.

"Hello students! Since yesterday I didn't finish the freewrite essay you wrote, I shall finish them today."

Ivypool didn't wanted to hear her read her free-write so she pulled out her blue head-phones and listened to Imagine Dragons on it.

"Ivy!" the teacher shouted, "pay attention!"

Ivypool didn't hear her, but just turned up the music louder. She liked it loud.

It was awesome, just sitting there and droning the teacher's voice out while she listened to what she wanted to hear.

She started humming along to Demons when someone yanked the headphones out.

"Hey!" she cried.

"You can get these back after school," the teacher snapped. "Today is the last day anyway."

Ivypool muttered some cuss words directed at the teacher and glanced up to see if she had heard it. She didn't.

'The teacher's deaf," thought Ivypool.

"Today my teacher got mad at me for being late," the teacher read, "I mean, she has quite a temper!"

The teacher continued, not suspecting anything at all, "She started saying something I didn't understand since it used a lot of weird words."

"Then she left me alone for a while. She then started raging about details and parts of speech which I already knew.

Since I already knew it, I decided to play a game on my laptop. Then the teacher started getting angry at me again for no reason.

She grabbed a yardstick from her desk and threatened to smack me with it. I got scared so then I declared that I was a boy, even though there is absolutely no difference between both genders. The teacher dropped her yardstick because probably she was scared of the power in declaring things randomly. She almost tripped over her heels, but sadly she didn't. It was sad because since she didn't fall and get a concussion, we still have English class. If she got a concussion, she would be sent to a hospital.

"Then the principle will probably play a fun game with us. And then we can go home happy, with no homework! Instead, she didn't get a fall, as I mentioned earlier. Since she didn't, she got mad and gave the class homework. The homework was free-write. So I had to write this thing called free-write.

I think it's dumb, and I hate this. I'm done."

The teacher looked up and then the teacher starting yelling at Ivypool.

"Go to the principal immediately!"

Ivypool darted out of the classroom.

"But you were the one that wanted to hit me with yardstick."

 _Babysitting Hours_

"Why were you late?" asked Molewhisker from his spot on the couch while eating spicy lime chips.

"Because the stupid teacher held me back and I had to steal my headphones back," Ivypool replied.

Cherryfall nodded and offered her some chips.

"By the way, this is the last time you'll babysit us, so yeah."

"Really?" Ivypool gasped, "and then I could do what I want, right?"

Then Ivypool threw a huge party and left her neighbor's house.

* * *

 _ **AN: Finally finished with this. I had no more inspiration for this, so I'm not continuing this Ivypool's story until eighth grade, but I will, however, make a new story about...something more rock band-ish like.**_

 _ **-Silver**_


	8. Update of the last last

"Ivypool ate lima beans with tomato sause while watching Misery Business by Paramore on YouTube. Then she heard her neighbors talking.

""You will be grounded Molewhisker," a woman's voice said. "I mean it, I'm really mad."

Ivypool peeked outside the window to spot a woman yelling at .

'Poor Molie,' thought Ivypool, but she didn't do anything but watch.

Then she watched BuzzFeedvideos until she went to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: I'm on my phone, there's going to be a lot of typos, but in the last chapter I said that this was completed, yes it is so don't get your hopes up, but I found this document so why not post it?**

 **Also, I published Warriors boarding school a hour ago so if you haven't read it, please go read and review. Yes, it is the rock-ish fic I mentioned in the last chapter, but the rock part won't happen f or another ten chapters. I'm not going to spoil anything for you. About Ivypool, but not the same ivy in this story or on the line.**

 **Silver out.**


End file.
